My Random Words
by ScaryBones
Summary: Stan's mother bought him a journal so he could write down his feelings. Yeah right. Stan's going to use this for what ever he feels like. COMPLETE
1. Jan 1 2010

Okay, I'm planning for this to be a long one, but that could change. (?) lol, maybe. Don't worry, I'll still be working on my other fics, it's just that, that...I have writer's block! Yeah that's it! No, but seriously I need to work on something else so I can maybe get more ideas. n.n Review if you want.

January 1, 2010

Alright, my mom gave me this for Christmas, but I just threw it in the pile, I guess. She gave me a look and said, "Stan, I gave you that so you can write a journal."

A journal? Please, that's just her word for diary. She wants me to write down my feelings. As if. I'll write whatever I want in here. And if she ever looks in here to see if I've written any personal experiences, she'll be in for a surprise.

But still, like I said, I'll write in it, I guess. Just none of that personal feelings stuff.

Well, anyways, Kyle's coming over, and I don't want him to find me writing in here, so I'll put this away for now.

Don't worry, I promise the next chapters will be long.


	2. Jan 2 2010

Okay, chapter 2!

* * *

January 2, 2010

So, Kyle spent the night last night. Wasn't any big deal; he always spends the night. We slept in the same bed, which Cartman gets us for, but it's comfortable for us.

My parents wouldn't be so happy about it, though. They don't know, and I see no reason to tell them. I mean, like I said, it's not a big deal.

So, this morning when we woke up, we went down to breakfast. Everyone was asleep; it was like, 6 am. Kyle wakes up early.

Anyways, we went down to the kitchen and who did we see? Kenny McKormic, digging through my fridge. I don't mind it; he's welcome to come over anytime he wants.

But it surprised me.

And I had an asthma attack. So there i was, sitting in the kitchen chair, gasping for breath, as Kyle runs upstairs to get my inhaler.

Kenny's apologizing over and over, saying he shouldn't have been in my house in the first place. I try to say that it wasn't his fault and that I should be used to this by now. But I continue gasping and he keeps apologizing.

Kyle finally comes downstairs and hands me my inhaler. I take it and breathe. They watch me for a while before I turn away, embarrased that I still went through this.

I can still feel their eyes on my back, and I wish they'd find something else to do. I could finally breathe without assistance, so I put the inhaler down. I turned back to them, humming.

They looked at me for a while and I continued humming. I asked them if they wanted anything to eat. Kenny said he was full, which made us laugh. I grabbed some fruit out of the fridge, the only thing Kenny hadn't touched.

I cut up the fruit as they talked. I mixed the food up in a bowl and put it in the center of the table. They ate it, but I wasn't feeling hungry, especially after the little asthma episode, so I just watched.

After breakfast, we played video games. And that's really pretty much _all _we did today. Kyle and Kenny left, like, an hour ago.

But tomorrow we plan on going to the mall with Craig and his group. We get along really great now, much better than we did when we were younger. They even eat lunch with us at school, and I've even hung out with Craig a couple times outside of school.

Well, it's almost midnight, so I'm gonna "hit the hay", as Kenny would say.


	3. Jan 3 2010

Okay, chapter 3. I'm sorry for the short chapters.

January 3, 2010

Token never really did like me. Ever since the third grade, when I flipped him off for taking Wendy, we just really haven't gotten along.

At the mall, Token stayed away from me. It wasn't like we were _complete_ enemies, though. We didn't make dirty faces at each other, like Kyle and Cartman usually do.

So, we went to the mall because Craig just _had_ to a new video game. Bioshock 2, I think. The whole time in the store, this old lady clerk kept staring at us. Probably thought we were going to steal something.

And knowing us, we probably would.

Once we got to checkout, Tweek started rambling on and on. The clerk looked at him cautiously, then at Craig.

"He okay?" Clerk asked. Craig nodded.

"He just needs some coffee."

"I think he could do without coffee," Stupid Clerk said. Craig flipped him off, grabbed the bagged game, and we headed out of the store. But not before Craig snatched the cheatbook to his beloved game.

We went down to the Starbucks at the mall so Tweek could get his coffee. Craig an Tweek went up to the counter and we sat down at the tables.

I somehow sat next to Token, and I din't want things to be akward, so I tried to start up a conversation. It went something like this:

Me: So, hey Token.

Him: Hey...

Me: (already nervous) Um, have you played Bioshock 2 before?

Token: No.

(long akward silence ensues)

So you get the point. We weren't enemies, but we sure weren't friends either. Craig, (thank you!), finally came and said that we'd go get pizza for lunch. So we got up from the Starbuck's tables and headed over to the pizza part of the food court.

Ordering pizza with Tweek there wasn't an easy task for Craig. But somehow, he managed to stay cool and even smile at Tweek. If I were him I would have killed the twitch already. I didn't hate Tweek, but I wouldn't want to be his boyfriend, that's for sure.

So he finally ordered it and they gave him a number and told us to wait at a table.

Tweek: (trying to take off his shirt) What's the number for?

Kenny: (smiling innocently) They call it when they're ready to kill us.

Craig punched Kenny in the shoulder then, and Kenny lost his "innocent" smile.

We sat down at a table near the pizza shop. I made sure I sat next to Kyle this time, and not Token. No one seemed to notice.

They called our number and Craig got up to grab it, but Tweek clung to him.

"Don't go!"

"I have to get the pizza."

"They'll kill you! Gah!" At this point, Craig shot a look a Kenny.

"Okay, Kenny will go get it."

Kenny sighed but did as he was told, surprisingly.

So after the mall, as we were driving home, scrunched up in the back of Craig's truck, Token invited us to a pool party.

Clyde: Isn't it a bit cold to swim?

Token: (as if it's the most obvious thing in the world) Indoor pool.

_Oh_. I was kind of freaked out, because he was looking at me the whole time he was speaking. I smiled and started humming, which just gave me more attention.

I wanted nothing more than to just go home. But, we were going to Craig's house so he could out his new game.

I'm finally home, midnight thank you Craig, and I'm going to bed.

Thanks for reviews!


	4. Jan 4 2010

Chapter 4. Sorry again for the short chapters, I'll try to make longer ones.

* * *

January 4, 2010

So today I woke up really early. 6:30am. I didn't want to, but for some reason, my body wanted to get up. I groaned. Does my mind hate me so much that it'll deprive itself of sleep in order to torture me?

Hearing nothing, I took that as a yes.

We started school tomorrow. The district gave us today off, which I thought was weird, because wouldn't they want us to come back on a Monday to get a full week of torturing in?

But I wasn't complaining.

My phone started vibrating on my side table and I thought, 'Who would be texting me this early?'

Kyle. He asked me if I wanted to come over later. I told him I could come now. He called me then.

"Dude, you're up at this hour?"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Well, come over whenever then."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

So I headed downstairs, but nearly fell down when I realized I wasn't dressed. I raced back upstairs and quickly shut my door, hoping that no one saw me. Why was I in such a rush to see Kyle?

I slid on some old skinny jeans and pulled a shirt over my head. I combed my hair with my fingers and stepped into my shoes.

I slid down the railing of the stairs, almost falling off a couple time. I crashed at the bottom, though, but I was out the door a second later.

The walk to Kyle's house wasn't a long one, especially since he only lived a couple houses away. It was nice that way. Kenny's house next to mine, and Kyle's just a few more feet away.

So I knocked on his door, he let me in, and we sat on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked. I played with the fuzz coming out of the cushion I was on.

"I don't know," he said. "Well, Token's party's today. You wanna get ready for that?"

"It's 7 am," I replied. He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "What time did he say it was, anyway?"

"I don't know," I said, stretching a bit. I was still tired. He looked over at me. "Call him."

"He won't be awake at this hour."

"Call him later, I meant." We laughed, even though there wasn't an ounce of humor in that statement.

"I will," he said after we stopped. I nodded and closed my eyes. "So, you trying to get on Token's good side?" This made me open my eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked. "Oh, well, I'm just trying to make things..._less _awkward than they already are." He laughed.

I closed my eyes again and smiled.

"Dude, wake up." I was being shaken. I groaned and pushed the arm away. "Kyle, he's not waking up!"

"Wakie, wakie!" two sets of arms started shaking me. I ignored them both. Then I felt a hand on my stomach. It started tickling me.

I started laughing. It was totally involuntarily, too. It's embarrassing how ticklish I am. It's even more embarrassing that my friends know how ticklish I am.

"Stop!" I cried out, laughing. Tears filled my eyes. I squirmed and tried to push the hand away. But then I was totally ambushed.

I finally opened my eyes and saw my 'best friends', Kenny and Kyle.

"P-please, stop!" I cried out again. I couldn't stop laughing an I was squirming like crazy. "It hurts!"

They both pulled back and I panted, wiping the tears away. "Oh! You're awake!"

I punched Kenny in the shoulder. It was a gentle one, but he still had this sad look on his face.

"Come on, dude," Kyle said. "Token's party starts at noon."

"What time is it?" I asked, still wiping my eyes.

"Eleven," he replied. "You fell asleep." He threw me some shorts. "Hurry up, we're leaving soon."

I then noticed that they were already dressed in their trunks. I got off the couch and headed to the bathroom.

Token's house had, supposedly, two entrances. One for cars, and one for people.

However, as all teens knew, there was a third entrance. The back gate.

Kyle, Kenny, and I hopped over the gate and let us into his indoor pool. A rush of warm air blew at us and I was so grateful. Being the stupid people we were, we had rode the city bus and walked in the snow in nothing but swim trunks and towels.

Craig was trying to get Tweek into the pool, but Tweek wasn't having it.

"Craig, what if it overheats and we all die?" he asked. Craig just _smiled_and grabbed Tweek's hand.

"Well, think of it this way," he said. "If the pool overheats, it'll evaporate into steam before it can kill us."

Tweek thought about this and it seemed to be enough for him, so they jumped into the pool together.

Their splash hit us and the water was really hot. Kenny threw off his towel and did a flip into the pool.

"What a show off," Kyle said, chuckling. I put my towel on a chair and looked at him. "God, you're so skinny." I looked down at myself. I knew I was thin, but I blamed it on my vegetarian diet.

"Oh, shut up, you're only a couple pounds heavier," I said, poking his gut. "So I wouldn't talk."

We smiled at each other and laughed. I always felt happy when I was around him. I could be having the worst day, and all I'd have to do was hear his voice, and I'd suddenly feel like the happiest boy alive.

"Are you guys gonna stand there looking at each other like fags, or are you gonna jump in?" Kenny called. We looked over at him, at each other, nodded, and took off toward the pool.

I was pretty sure we had killed him when we hit the water, but he came up above the water laughing, not face down dead.

"You guys landed on me!" he cried out, still laughing. "I could have _died_, you know." We splashed water at him and he returned the favor.

"God, you guys are so _gay_." We looked up to Token. He was staring down at us, smirking. Clyde was inches behind him, trying not to laugh.

Another thing I forgot to mention about Token: Clyde's his boyfriend.

I find it rather cute, actually. Token's so protective, and Clyde, well, he likes having someone act so protective over him.

"Speak for yourself," Kenny called back. This made Token's smirk grow into a smile and he chuckled. Clyde burst up laughing behind him and Token turned to look at him.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," he said, hugging Clyde. But he just continued on, holding his sides and resting his head against Token's chest.

A small smile formed on Kenny's lips and it wasn't long before he started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit, but I was suddenly being pulled back. Kyle laughed maniacally as he dragged me to the deep end of the pool.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing. He just looked back and winked. "You're insane!"

We finally got to the deep end and he pushed me under. I hadn't taken a breathe (in fact I had just exhaled) so I struggled. But he held me down. He brought us to the bottom of the pool and I looked into his eyes.

They looked so bright under water. A florescent green. And his hair was so red. It looked weird; the redness of his hair contrasting with the blue of the pool, but it was beautiful. We stayed down there for a long time until he noticed that I was running out of oxygen. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up to the surface.

We both gasped when we reached the top and we locked eyes. I noticed that his arm was still wrapped around my waist, but I didn't mind. However, he finally noticed, too, and took it off. He looked away, our reflections no longer visible in each others eyes.

"So, sorry about almost killing you," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, than just as quickly took it away.

It was right about that time when I realized I had a crush on my super best friend.

Even as I think about it now, it sounds so weird. I mean, I _knew_ I had to be gay. I hadn't had a crush on a girl since I broke up with Wendy in fourth grade. And I had a tendency to 'take a peek' in the locker room. At first I was like, 'It's for comparison!' But now I'm like...well, we don't need to go there.

But to have a crush on Kyle? This is insane! However, I need to see if it's really a crush, or if it's a phase I'm going through.

Anyway, after Token brought out the beer, I blanked.

I only woke up, like, 2 hours ago, an I wanted to write down what happened before I forgot. Alcohol does that to a person, you know.

Well, anyways, I'm gonna hit the hay (hate you, Kenny, for getting that expression stuck in my mind).

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Good, bad, please stop writing? Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Jan 5 2010

So, sorry for the wait. Computer is still busted, so I'm using another one. But it's not at my house, so sorry if I don't update soon. I know I should be working on The Surprise, but I already have this one all plotted out.

**January 5, 2010**

Woke up late this morning. Late on the first day back to school! I couldn't believe it. I ran out of the house carrying my shoes because I thought that I could make the bus.

Big mistake.

My feet were really cold, despite the fact that I had socks on. And the bus was long gone. So I put on my shoes and ran the whole way to school.

I was completely out of breath when I burst into my first period. Mr. Falcon glared at me. "You're twenty minutes late."

"Give me a break, please?" I begged, still panting. He continued to glare but I guess he gave up because he told me to go sit down.

I went to the back of the room, looking anywhere but at my classmates. I sat down at an about-to-fall-apart hunk of metal desk, and looked out the window. I saw Kenny and Bebe out there, big surprise.

They were making out. I turned to look away but Kenny saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Bebe turned around to see what Kenny was waving at and saw me. She gave me a smile and I returned the gesture.

I then dared to look around the room. Craig sat in front of me; at least I'd have someone to talk to. I looked to my right and was surprised to find my super best friend.

Kyle.

I tapped him. He looked over at me. I smiled. He just looked to the front.

This almost knocked the air out of me. "Kyle?" I whispered. He didn't respond. "Dude."

After about a minute of waiting for an answer, I figured that he didn't want to get in trouble the first day.

But why would he ignore me like that? He would've at least smiled, wouldn't he?

After class, I followed him down the hall, even though my class was the opposite direction. He continued to ignore me.

"Hey, Kyle, what's wrong?" I asked. He kept walking. "Are you mad at me?"

He turned to go inside his classroom, but I grabbed him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I yelled. People turned to look over and I bit my lip, letting go of Kyle. "Dude, what'd I do?"

"Stan, just leave me alone," he said, and went into his class.

I stood there, my mouth open, not knowing what just happened.

I felt sick suddenly, so I turned and ran into the bathroom.

I came out of a stall after puking my guts out and knew two things: I am definitely late for class, and my face is really pale.

I washed my mouth and hands and walked down the hall. I was _not_ going to class in this condition. I started wandering aimlessly until I found myself back at Kyle's classroom. I thought that maybe he was playing some sort of sick joke on me, maybe to get me back for something I did. But what did I do recently?

Oh my god.

The party. I blacked out at the party. What if I did something that he didn't like while I was drunk? I know that Kyle doesn't like it when I drink, but to ignore me like this? There has to be something else.

The door came slamming into my face and I fell backward. Rubbing my face, I looked up, expecting to see Kyle.

Butters.

"Oh, gee whiz, Stan!" he said, and grabbed my arm. "I'm awfully sorry; I should've watched what I was doing."

"Ugh, it's okay, Butters," I said as he helped me up. "Hey, is Kyle in there?"

"Well, sure he is," he said. "But come on, we should take you to the nurse."

"No, I'm okay," I said. "Listen, were you at Token's party last night?"

"Uh, yeah, I swam a little," he said. "Why?"

"What did I do that would've made Kyle mad?" I asked. "You know, when I was drunk."

"I left before he brought the alcohol," he admitted and I sighed. "Well, I've got to go, so I'll see you."

"Yeah, bye," I said.

I kicked a locker when he turned the corner. It made a loud bang so I ran out of there and outside of the school.

Craig.

I ran up to him and he flipped me off when I stumbled into him.

"Craig, what did I do last night?"

"What?"

"Last night, what did I do?"

"Oh, yeah, that was funny."

I gulped. "What was?"

To be continued.

Oooh, what'd he do to Kyle? It's a mystery. I'm stopping right there because it's almost five and I'm tired. I'm ready to go home. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Jan 9 2010

Ok, finally gonna continue this. I have waited long enough!

**January 9, 2010**

Okay, I couldn't do it. I mean, how could I write something so...so vile! What Craig told me was just unbearable.

I can't believe I did that to Kyle. I'm a monster. What was I thinking? I _wasn't_ thinking, that's the problem.

Kyle has ignored me all week. I guess I deserve it. What kind of friend am I? How could I do that?

Okay, I need to write it down. If I don't, I'll never fix it.

**I kissed Kyle**.

There, it's written. But how do I fix it? I've been trying to talk to him all week, but he turns away, or just sighs. I can't take it anymore.

I _paid_ Craig to tell Kyle that I'm sorry, since Kyle doesn't want to hear me. Twenty dollars and Craig came back with a frown. He said that once he mentioned my name, Kyle ran down the hall. He offered back the money, but I didn't want it. I wanted my best friend back.

So after he told me the news, I thought things couldn't get any worse.

_I had an asthma attack._

Right there in the hallway. Craig started freaking and acting all crazy. He dragged me to the nurse and left me.

Whatever.

The nurse game me my inhaler that I keep at the school and some pills, then sent me on my way.

I saw Kyle in the hallway. I knew I had to be quick. I said that this would be my last chance.

I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. He yelped and turned around really fast, his left arm hitting my chest.

It knocked the wind out of me, but didn't start another attack.

I said, "Kyle." He just looked away but I saw a sadness in his eyes. "Ky, I'm sorry I kissed-"

"Don't call me that," he said suddenly, scaring me. "I don't want to be near you right now, okay?"

I felt my heart drop. It felt so heavy, heavier than the time Wendy broke up with me. "Ky, I-" I stopped. He wasn't listening. I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he shrunk back.

"Listen, I gotta get to class. Bye."

He walked away from me, turning down a hall, leaving me there with a broken heart. My hands went to my chest. A strange sound escaped from my throat. I realized it was a whimper.

Soon they came faster and louder until I was sobbing on my knees outside a biology class. I couldn't stop; it hurt so bad. The door to the biology room opened and I looked away.

"Stan?" a voice said frantically, and an arm went around me. "It's alright. Are you okay? What happened?"

I turned to him and pressed my head into his chest. He hugged me and murmered random things, like, "It's alright." "You're okay." "I'm here for you."

He finally calmed me down (Kenny, you're amazing) and I felt embarrassed. I didn't want him to see me like that. I chuckled when I saw wet marks on his shirt, my tear stains. He laughed, like it was the funniest thing.

I explained the story to him on the way home. We were ditching, he said there was no way I could go to class looking the way I did.

I cried some more, causing more stains on his shirt, but I felt better. He said that he'd help me.

Well, I fell a little better now, so I think I'll catch some shut eye.

Sorry it's so short!


	7. Jan 10 2010

Okay, so I wanted to give you guys more to read cuz I think that I might not have Internet again for a while...lol. So anyways, enough up here, I'll get to the story already.

* * *

**January 10 2010**

Okay, so it's Saturday and I have nothing to do. So I thought that it'd be best to at least explain what Craig so happily detailed into my head about 'that night'.

So, obviously, I had been drinking. We were having fun, it looked like, but Kyle was getting annoyed at my drunken state. I refused to stop, stupid me, and he walked away from me. I followed him and tried to apologize (sounds a little bit like what's happening now) but he wouldn't listen to me. Then I tugged on his shirt to get him to stop and he turned around. I apologized and we stood there for a moment, looking like fags (nice description, Craig).

I guess here would be the part where I would've had those feelings for Kyle. Craig said that I leaned in and 'smacked my lips onto Kyle's'. Kyle, still sober, pushed me and ran away.

So I guess that's what Ky's not my friend anymore. Oh, sorry. I guess that's why _Kyle's_not my friend anymore. I can't believe it!

So, anyways, I came up with a list of what to do to make Kyle like me.

1. Never. Drink. Again.

2. Lay low for a while. Maybe Kyle just needs to cool off? I hope...

3. Once Kyle has cooled off, I will approached him and APOLOGIZE.

Then I picture that after that, he will accept my apology, and we can forget this thing ever happened.

But then there's just a teeny tiny problem: I have found that I, Stan Marsh, stupid beyond question, is, in fact, in L-O-V-E with my Super Best Friend Forever, Kyle Broflovski, boy genuis.

And I've realized another thing.

If my mom ever looks in this thing, I will be in dead trouble. If she ever finds it, meh heh heh.

So, I'm going to invite Kenny over and he's going to look over my little plan.

* * *

Okay, so Kenny found a few flaws in my plan.

"What if Kyle doesn't cool off?" he asked, making my heart stop.

"Well, of course he will," I said. "Won't he? I mean, you can't stay mad forever."

"Stan, you're looking at this the wrong way," he continued. "You need to approach Kyle in a solemn manner and apologize."

"What do you mean, solemn manner?" I asked. "I've been trying to do that all along!"

"Stan, I've seen you try to approach him," Kenny said, looking at me like _I'm_the one who's crazy. "You look like a psychotic armadillo."

I pondered what that would look like, I admit. Not pretty. "So, what should I do, oh great one?" I had said sarcastically.

"Well, try walking up to him like you mean business," he said. "He'll respect that. And he'll be more open to talk to someone who looks secure, rather than a psychotic armadillo, am I right?"

"I guess."

So on Monday, I'm going to walk up to him, grab his shoulders, make him face me, and apologize.

Knowing me, I'll probably just freak out and start crying, creating a scene, which Kyle will hate me more for.

* * *

Okay, there you go. Betcha can't wait for Monday, huh? Thank you all for your reviews and for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it more than you imagine. (n_n)


	8. Jan 12 2010

Alright, I feel very inspired for no reason at all. Probably cuz I just read a bunch of cute fics!

* * *

**January 12 2012**

Today went surprising well! Actually, today is probably one of the best days of my life!

Okay, so this morning, I dressed in my best skinny jeans, did my hair really well, and actually wore a shirt that wasn't on the floor of my bedroom!

I was feeling really confident when I walked to the bus stop. But once I saw Kyle, I kind of shrunk a little. Kenny noticed and gave me a look, so I stood straight and tried to be confident.

I thought about how I felt when I had the asthma attack about a week ago, when Kyle was there. Wrong choice. I suddenly felt embarrassed.

Did he remember?

I stood there, frozen, two feet from Kyle. Kenny gave a cough and pushed me forward. Now I stood directly in front of Kyle.

"Um, Kyle?" I asked, and my voice was shaking. Would he reject me? I forced myself to be confident. "Kyle, I need to talk to you."

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward me, which caught him by surprise. I had his full attention then.

"Kyle, I know what I did at the party was kind of..." I couldn't go on. But I looked at him and he looked like he was waiting for more. "Kyle, look, I know that I can be annoying sometimes, especially when I drink..."

He continued to look at me and I felt a blush grow on my face.

"Kyle, I'm sorry that I kissed you!" I blurted out. "It's just that, I'm so stupid, and dumb, and I love you..." I'm pretty sure all the color drained out of everyone's face. "Kyle, look, it's okay if you don't want to be my friend anymore. But I'm not drinking ever again, and...well, I'm going to go away now."

I turned, the tears already forming in my eyes. Something grabbed my hand.

Kyle.

He turned me around so that I was facing him. We were the same height, I noticed, because we could stare into each others eyes straight on. I looked down and noticed that our hands still intertwined.

"Stan, I'm sorry that I ignored you," he apologized, which I didn't get. I was the one who was stupid. I opened my mouth to speak, but he went on. "Stan, when you kissed me, it made me feel...well, I thought you didn't mean it."

My mouth fell open. "Wha-"

"Stan, I love you, too." He smiled; the first smile I'd gotten from him in a long time. I smiled back and he gave me a surprise.

He kissed me right there, right as the bus pulled up.

"Whoa, get some!" Craig called. I heard a lot of people talking and whispering and giggling.

But I didn't care. As long as I had Kyle, everything was okay.

So that's what happened. I feel extremely good right now. Kyle's coming over soon, so yeah, gotta go.

* * *

Not so sure if this should be the end or not. Tell me in a review if you want it to go on or not. Majority rules!


End file.
